1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a ring sizing apparatus and more particularly to a ring sizing apparatus which includes a plurality of options for the consumer for adequately and efficiently sizing a ring to an individual's finger, regardless of the size and girth of the wearer's knuckles. The use of the present invention will inherently illustrate solutions to the above-mentioned problem, by providing a system which offer additional options to ultimately provide for a ring which is comfortable to wear and that does not permit the ring to slide and rotate around the finger, while providing a item which is economically feasible.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rings have been worn for centuries and for years wearers have been complaining about how their ring is not a perfect fit, and though it fits over the knuckle area comfortably, once in place, it tends to move and rotate, producing an uncomfortable and annoying situation. Methods and systems used for sizing a ring to a particular individual, unfortunately, have not changed nor improved in time. As such, the ring is sized to the individual via conventional a method, and such methods is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,796 issued to Bick. As is conventionally used and as disclosed in Bick, sizing occurs by the use of a set of finger gauges. The set generally contains ring gauges from size one, which is the smallest diameter, to the size fifteen, the largest diameter. The rings alter in the set via one-half incremental size.
In order to use this conventional method, which is still practiced today, the user uses one ring gauge at a time, by placing a particular ring gauge on his finger, removing the particular ring gauge, and replacing with an alternative size. This process is continued until the wearer determines the most comfortable fitting ring size. Though somewhat efficient, this process does suffer some shortcomings, by not taking into consideration the user's knuckle size, which can vary greatly from individual to individual. A ring gauge that can fit over one's knuckle is by no way a guarantee that the ring will fit comfortably on the finger when in placed. The possibility of the ring rotating, twirling and swirling about the finger is a great probable, since one's knuckle's is generally larger in size in comparison to the lower section of one's finger. Enlarged knuckles are common and at time is due to arthritis, injury, or natural growth.
Hence, what is needed is an apparatus that will adequately and effectively size a finger, while taking into consideration the wearer's knuckle size. This product should be an apparatus that offers solutions as well as accurate measurements for properly and adequately sizing an individuals finger. This will ensure a comfortable and non-annoying fit. Such an apparatus should be versatile, simple in construction so as to provide a device that is successful in use and that can be used with a minimal amount of training.
Accordingly, it is seen that none of these previous efforts provide the benefits intended with the present invention, such as identified above. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art device through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.